Temple of the Firstborn
The Temple of the Firstborn is a zone in Diablo III, available in Adventure Mode. It was implemented in Patch 2.6.0.2017-06-20, Rise of the Necromancer Pack Arrives June 27!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-06-21 Lore The temple is located deep underground, beneath the Shrouded Moors,2016-11-05, BlizzCon Recap: Day 2. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-11-07 where it has escaped the notice of most mortals. History The Temple of the Firstborn is one of the oldest locations in Sanctuary. It is the place where Inarius and Lilith first stepped foot on the world,2016-11-20, BlizzCon 2016 Diablo III Dev Talk Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-20 and was also where they created the first nephalem.2016-11-07, BlizzCon 2016 - Complete Recap. Diablo Fans, accessed on 2016-11-17 The temple was created as a monument to the first of their kind.2016-11-04, Necromancer Blizzcon Diablo 3 Fact Sheet. Diablo.net, accessed on 2016-11-07 In time, humanity itself emerged from this place. At some point, the temple was visited/inhabited by a group of monks. During/after the End of Days, a new and dangerous cult arose and took residence within the buried structure. Disappearances on the outskirts of the Shrouded Moors began inciting fear, and the dusty tiles of the temple became streaked with disturbingly fresh blood. Under the direction of the demon Vidian, the cultists twisted the flesh of mortals and began bending creatures to their ill will. Abominations filled with hate and driven by bloodlust began stalking the temple's halls. Disappearances on the outskirts of the Moors began inciting fear, and word reached the Horadrim that a new evil had begun stirring in the area.2017-06-22, First Look: The Shrouded Moors & Beyond. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-06-24 The Nephalem was lured to the temple by Vidian, who appeared before the champion as a human adventurer. However, the Nephalem successfully slew the demon in the temple's depths.Diablo III, Adventure Mode In-game The area features lots of new monsters. The temple itself is infested with demonic enemies, while the grounds above are full of corrupted wildlife. Numerous lore moments feature in the dungeon, described as a "history lesson" of the setting's pre-history.2016-11-18, BlizzCon 2016 Diablo III Dev Talk Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-21 The Temple consists of two levels: large, vast Level 1, often containing Unique Monsters and s, and much smaller, almost empty Level 2. Level 1 can be accessed via waypoint or through The Sacred Path from Shrouded Moors. Level 2 can only be accessed by completing The Hematic Key event. In the end of Level 2, there is a passage to Sanctum of Blood, where Vidian himself resides. Bestiary *Blood Cultist *Reborn *Soul Reaper *Tomb Roach *Wretched Host Gallery 2016-nov-6-054.jpg 2016-nov-6-055.jpg 2016-nov-6-056.jpg 2016-nov-6-059.jpg 2016-nov-6-078.jpg 2016-nov-6-076.jpg|Bestiary of the Temple 2016-nov-6-077.jpg diablo-new-zones-8.jpg diablo-new-zones-9.jpg Trivia *The temple takes inspiration from the works of H.P. Lovecraft. *Several statues of the temple (possibly representing Lilith) have a stylized rope-made pentagram on the chest. This is the only use of that symbol in the entire game bar the Darkening of Tristram event. References Category:Kehjistan locations